lovely_day_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Brightleverse events
Pre-2016 * 1960 ** The Brightles are formed in Kidneypuddle, consisting of John Major, Paul McMitchell, Fred Garrison and Ringo Car. * 1967 ** Robofuck is sent back to this year by Barry Benson to deal with Connor Sarah, drawing him first into a battle with Time Cop. ("ROBOFUCK RISES") * 2001 ** Ed Fuck and Billy P. Journaliste produce the documentary "2001: Year Of Fun", releasing it only days after the devastating 9/11 terrorist attacks, leading to the condemnation of Journaliste and his speedy fall from relevance. ("THE JOURNALIST 3") * 2015 ** Barry Benson is banned from the United States and moves his casino, the Sunny Vegas, to Brighton, deciding to set it up in the middle of The Level. 2016 * August ** Fronk and Frod begin their Pokemon adventure by beating up a literal Rock then proceeding to catch it. ("Pokemon Fuckfest") ** Fronk and Frod encounter The Blonde Cunt in the Blakers Park Gym and attempt to battle him before having the shit kicked out of them and running away in terror. ("Big Blonde Cunt") * September **Fronk and Frod meet Jeremy Corbyn in a bin, proceeding to burn the poor man alive and chuck him back into the bin, thus somehow winning control of the Labour Party leadership. ("Corbyn, I Vote You!") **''Daniel Bright disappears, marking the beginning of the Daniel Bright Crisis.'' **Two amateur Dan Bright followers, Pablo Pedro and Froble Gruber, produce a documentary speculating on his whereabouts, which instantly goes viral and receives a total of 15 billion views within 24 hours. ("THE DISAPPEARANCE OF DANIEL BRIGHT") **''In a desperate attempt to get Dan to return, the man in charge of Brighton, Mayor Jeff, renames the city Daniel Brighton and secedes from the UK in the ultimate tribute to the original Brightle.'' **Pablo Pedro is rebuffed by Nicholas Chopperman during a routine visit as it turns out he is the sole person on Earth who disliked The Disappearance of Daniel Bright. ("sorry son") **Billy P. Journaliste attempts a return to relevance by coming up with his own crack-pot theories about the disappearance of Daniel Bright, all the while being harassed by Froble Gruber, who has become drunk with success. ("THE JOURNALIST BEGINS") **After a day-long drug binge, Fronk and Frod encounter The Blonde Cunt yet again, this time chasing him down and brutally beating him to within an inch of his life as revenge for the beating he gave them previously. ("Return Of The Blonde Cunt") * October ** Pablo Pedro and Froble Gruber escape into the Cyberverse after discovering that the CIA is after them. ("cyber escape") ** After the death of Mayor Jeff, the residents of Daniel Brighton decide to hold an election for President of Daniel Brighton, with Donald Trump standing as a candidate. ** Billy P. Journaliste attempts to interview Donald Trump for the latest edition of his record-breakingly unpopular show while DI Fuck attempts to keep him as far away as humanly possible. ("THE JOURNALIST VS TRUMP") ** After a clown hunt gone wrong, DI Fuck attempts to place Frankie and Fred into witness protection, only to make a disturbing discovery involving a hot bath and a biography of John Major. ("witness protection") * November ** DI Fuck enjoys his single day off while local and national television stations beg for his return to cope with the criminal amount of crime taking place on the streets of Daniel Brighton. ("DI Fuck's day off") ** Due to Fronk and Frod having previously murdered Donald Trump's only possible opponent, Jeremy Corbyn, Trump wins the presidential election by default. * December ** After being evicted from the Drug Shack, DI Fuck, along with Frankie and Fred, follow a cryptic message from Fronk inviting them to a new place of residence, where they are introduced to Ace Airman. ("THE EVICTION") ** DI Fuck secretly reopens his investigation into the circumstances surrounding the disappearance of Dan Bright, realising that the only key to finding the missing idol is first finding Pablo Pedro and Froble Gruber, still on the run from the CIA, who have sent an agent to deal with them once and for all. ("PRELUDE") 2017 * January ** Donald Trump is inaugurated as President of Daniel Brighton, with a yuuge crowd attending, as well as the mysterious Agent Mack Leash. After the ceremony, Trump gets to work on his first law but is interrupted by a disturbing message from an old enemy thought dead, involving a revelation that could cut his presidency short. ("THE INAUGURATION") * February ** Pablo Pedro and Froble Gruber return to the real world, only for Pedro to be captured by Agent Mack Leash, who takes him to the CIA Headquarters to be interrogated. ** February 11th *** DI Fuck meets Froble Gruber and the two agree to team up in trying to locate Daniel Bright, deciding to return to the Beach House to plot their rescue of Pablo Pedro from the clutches of Leash and Trump. ("THE DANIEL BRIGHT CONSPIRACY") *** While DI Fuck is out meeting Froble Gruber, Doctor Dick and his hired goon, Barry Benson, sneak into the Beach House and steal the note containing the exact location of the Beach House, intending to sell it to Agent Mack Leash. ("rise of dick") *** Upon reaching the Beach House, DI Fuck and Froble Gruber realise that someone has broken in, with Gruber having a vision of Dick and Benson but being unable to work out the significance of what he saw. ("THE DANIEL BRIGHT CONSPIRACY") ** February 12th *** DI Fuck and Froble Gruber proceed to the CIA Headquarters, overhearing Trump talk about how Jeremy Corbyn knows where Dan is and that his return could mean the end of him being President. Before Mack Leash can torture Pablo Pedro into telling them what he knows about the location of Dan, DI Fuck intervenes and after buying time for Gruber to rescue Pedro, manages to narrowly escape himself. ("THE DANIEL BRIGHT CONSPIRACY") *** On his way back to the Beach House, DI Fuck realises he lost his gun during the earlier standoff. Having followed the information sold to him by Barry Benson, Mack Leash pulls up in a family car and shoots DI Fuck, who stumbles along the pavement for a while before collapsing and dying next to a bin. ("THE DANIEL BRIGHT CONSPIRACY") * March ** At the Sunny Vegas, a prestigious Daniel Brighton casino, Barry Benson and his friend Eddie decide to host a night of high-stakes poker, with a very drunk Billy P. Journaliste throwing his remaining life savings into the ring. Just when they think they may not have enough players to proceed, Pablo Pedro enters the competition, determined to convince the guilt-ridden Barry Benson to join his cause and help to find Dan Bright. ("THE SUNNY VEGAS") * April ** At the newly-refurbished Daniel Bright Research Centre, Froble Gruber and Pablo Pedro resume their search for Daniel Bright and after listening to some of his music come to the realisation that Jeremy Corbyn has kidnapped Dan and intends to use him to overthrow Trump as President, theorizing that Corbyn may be holding the missing idol in the Co-Op staff room. ("CO-OP ROYALE: THE BRIGHT ULTIMATUM") * June ** Despite his position continuing to weaken, Trump appoints a new Chief of Police, Constable Sugar, at the advice of his Vice-President, John Major. ("sugar substitute") * September ** At the secret lab of Doctor Dick, Barry Benson brings DI Fuck back to life as Robofuck and prepares to send him back to 1967 in order for him to deal with Connor Sarah in return for information on Daniel Bright. ("ROBOFUCK RISES") Category:Articles related to The Brightleverse Category:Articles related to Pokemon Fucko Region Category:Good Pages __FORCETOC__ Category:Events